The purpose of this pre- and postdoctoral training program is to prepare nurse researchers to contribute to the science of self and family management of chronic conditions or the risk for their development. It is imperative that a strong cadre of nurse scientists be available who can contribute to this key area of inquiry. This competing continuation application builds on our success in years 1-4 as well as our Center for Self and Family Management for Vulnerable Populations. The predoctoral program prepares the beginning researcher with the knowledge and skills necessary to understand self-management and to develop and test nursing interventions for patients with chronic conditions or at risk for their development. It builds on our PhD program by adding content in self and family management of chronic illness, research in respective clinical areas, and experience in research with a variety of researchers working in the field, and the opportunity for in-depth study via cognates. A total of 20 trainees will be supported, each for up to 2-3 years. Postdoctoral training will prepare investigators to conduct more complex studies involving an interdisciplinary perspective and/or the need for sophisticated analytic techniques. Postdoctoral fellows will work with experienced faculty researchers on ongoing studies, participate in interdisciplinary postdoctoral training programs in Centers across the University, and develop proposals for extramural funding. A total of 20 postdoctoral fellows will be supported during the project, each for two years. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]